This invention relates to passenger seating, and more particularly to an angled lounge seating arrangement.
Long-haul aircraft flights regularly fly non-stop to destinations 12-18 hours or more away from the origination point. At present, first class cabins provide various forms of “sleeper seats”, meaning that the seat back reclines to the point where the seat occupant is able to attain a prone or nearly-prone position. In some cases the seats form a horizontal sleeping surface, and in other cases the head end of the reclined seat is raised to some degree above the foot end. The seats are generally parallel with the center line axis of the aircraft. The seats are also traditionally forward facing in nature.
While such seats provide good passenger comfort, there are deficiencies in this arrangement. Because aircraft operating costs are directly linked to the physical size and attendant aerodynamic draft of the fuselage, it is desirable to make the cabin as small as possible. Prior art sleeper-type seats consume a large amount of space within the aircraft cabin.